J'ai appris à t'aimer (ADOMMY) (partie 2)
by The Snapychoute
Summary: SEQUELLE de l'OS "Apprends moi à t'aimer" ; 2 mois après sa demande, Tommy prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Adam. Rating M pour présence d'un Lemon. Histoire terminée.


Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai demandé à Adam de m'apprendre à l'aimer et je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais pu m'attendre à ce que ma vie devienne brusquement si différente. Auprès de lui, tout me semble plus beau et je me sens enfin aimé pour moi.

Hier a eu lieu notre dernière représentation du Glam Nation Tour et je suis un peu angoissé à l'idée de ne plus voir Adam aussi souvent qu'avant.. Secrètement, je rêve qu'il m'invite à vivre avec lui et à le suivre partout... mais je sais bien que ce n'est qu'illusoire je ne lui jamais rien avoué à propos de ces sentiments qui commencent à prendre possession de moi... En vérité, je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Adam.. Mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et essaie toujours de me surprendre par de petites attentions plus adorables les unes que les autres.  
>En fait, je suis en train de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Adam : il est affectueux, toujours prévenant et plein d'amour.<p>

C'est peut-être cette dernière partie qui m'effraie le plus : j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour moi... Comme j'y serai prêt pour lui.

Je songe à cette dernière phrase avec stupeur : j'aime véritablement Adam !

Empreint d'une joie soudaine, je me lève de mon lit dans lequel j'étais affalé d'une manière peu gracieuse et me précipite dans ma voiture pour aller chez lui le plus vite possible. A peine arrivé, j'entre sans frapper avec ma clef de l'appartement.

Lorsque j'arrive dans sa chambre silencieusement, c'est pour voir un Adam encore endormi, à moitié recouvert par une couette sombre.

Suivant mon instinct, je retire mes chaussures avant de me glisser sous la couverture à côté de lui, retenant ma respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Je sens cependant qu'Adam s'agite un peu donc je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule en lui murmurant que ce n'est que moi et il se calme, comme s'il avait senti ma présence et que celle-ci l'apaisait d'une quelconque façon.

Je ne peux trouver le sommeil et passe un long moment à le fixer. Endormi, il semble véritablement vulnérable et pas du tout aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne l'est lorsqu'il monte sur scène. Il est entièrement démaquillé et j'aperçois même la teinte rousse de ses sourcils qui disparaît sous du crayon trop noir.

Les minutes passent et Adam commence à s'agiter d'une façon adorable en s'agrippant davantage à moi et en poussant un petit gémissement. Et c'est moi qu'il appelle « Kitty » ?!

Après encore un petit moment, je l'observe ouvrir paresseusement les yeux en se frottant inconsciemment contre moi, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seul et je le sens sursauter. Je le rassure tout de suite, lui expliquant que ce n'est que moi.

Il se redresse en position assise dans le lit défait et semble perdu lorsqu'il demande :

« Tommy ? Euh.. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

-Calme toi, je réponds simplement, j'avais envie de te voir et … j'ai réalisé quelque chose.. qu'il faut que je t'avoue.. »

Son beau visage se décompose, ses traits s'abaissent et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes avant de se mettre à couler sans que je n'ai le temps de dire le moindre mot.

« Je..., commence-t-il, non... tu ne m'aimes pas.. c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on arrête tout ? Qu'on redevienne amis ?

-Mais je-

-Te fatigues pas, c'était trop beau po- »

Je le fais taire en l'embrassant passionnément, en essayant de mettre dans ce baiser, tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Dans le baiser, je le sens perdu et je passe ma main derrière son cou pour le serrer contre moi davantage. J'ose même devenir plus entreprenant et, le tenant toujours fermement, je bascule sur le dos, l'entraînant à ma suite pour qu'il me surplombe.

Il essaie d'interrompre notre baiser mais je l'en empêche afin de ne pas perdre l'once de courage qui m'habite. Au contraire, je passe donc mes mains autour de lui avant de commencer à lui caresser doucement le dos et de progressivement arriver au seul habit qu'il porte : son boxer.

Je l'entends gémir contre ma bouche alors que je me refuse toujours à le laisser s'échapper et ses deux mains se retrouvent brusquement occupées à défaire les boutons de ma chemise un à un. J'ai à peine le temps de respirer que celle-ci se retrouve balancée plus loin dans la chambre et que déjà, les mains d'Adam cherchent à défaire ma ceinture pour accéder à mon boxer.. Ou plutôt à ce qu'il contient.

Alors, sans que je ne réalise comment, nous nous retrouvons tout les deux en boxer et terriblement excités lorsqu'il trouve la force de s'arracher de notre étreinte et se redresse, le boxer tendu mais les yeux larmoyants sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Tommy, est-ce que pour toi, c'est juste un coup à tirer ? Je dois le savoir avant...

-Quoi ? Mais non Adam...

-Alors... Tu veux qu'on soit.. sex-friends ?, demande-t-il visiblement plein d'espoir.

-Non Adam... »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour couper court à ses réflexions et trouve enfin le courage de tirer sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour le mettre véritablement à nu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer : dans sa nudité, il est splendide et dégage une forte aura tout autour de lui. L'air est chargé de tension sexuelle et je m'entends gémir à mon tour.

Je sens ses mains retirer mon propre boxer avec des mains tremblantes et c'est avec appréhension que je lui murmure tout contre sa bouche un léger « Prends moi Adam. »

Je l'entends hoqueter et il vient saisir ma bouche avec plus d'ardeur et de domination, me plaquant de tout son corps contre le matelas.

« Dis moi si je te fais mal ok ?

-Oui, je murmure entre deux soupirs, vas-y maintenant s'il te plaît.. »

Je le vois se saisir d'une bouteille que j'identifie comme du lubrifiant et j'écarte naturellement les jambes pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. C'est ma première fois avec un homme alors je suis évidemment anxieux. J'essaie cependant de ne pas trop y penser et me concentre sur l'amour que je ressens pour lui.

Soudain, un doigt chaud et hésitant se présente à mon entrée jusque là inviolée et commence par étaler doucement le lubrifiant avant d'y pénétrer. Alors que je m'attendais à une douleur, je ne sens qu'une sensation désagréable d'inconfort qui me fait douter : ne suis-je pas censé ressentir du plaisir ?

Mais mes réflexions s'arrêtent lorsque ledit doigt s'agite dans des mouvements de vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de mon corps. La sensation est.. très étrange à dire vrai. Adam retire doucement son doigt et me déclare :

« Concentre toi sur moi d'accord ? Ça va aller.. Je vais faire attention..

-J'ai confiance en toi Adam, je lui réponds doucement. »

Alors, deux doigts entrent soudain en moi et cette fois, je sens une vive douleur qui me fait me raidir automatiquement.

« Ça brûle Adam...

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, ça va passer promis.. Promis.. »

Il continue de me murmurer des encouragements à l'oreille alors que ses doigts exécutent des mouvements de ciseaux pour -je suppose- me préparer comme il faut.

Quand enfin, je commence à sentir une douce chaleur monter en moi, il ajoute un dernier doigt qui me fait littéralement crier de douleur. J'ai envie de supplier Adam d'arrêter mais j'essaie de tenir et fixe son doux visage, il semble souffrir autant que moi.. de retenue ou de peine de me faire mal probablement. J'essaie vraiment de me détendre mais rien n'y fait.

Soudainement et sans prévenir, Adam attrape mon propre sexe dans sa main et commence à me masturber pour lui redonner vigueur. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je me rends compte que les doigts qui me fouillent me procurent plus de plaisir que de mal et j'ancre mes yeux dans ceux d'Adam alors que je lui demande :

« Maintenant, je voudrai que ça soit toi..

-Ok.. Ok Tommy... Ça va aller, entame-t-il en retirant ses doigts doucement l'un après l'autre, me laissant quelque peu frustré.

-Viens.. »

Et enfin, après une dernière dose de lubrifiant dessus, je sens le sexe d'Adam venir pulser contre moi. Je soupire presque de bonheur avant de remonter mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Il s'enfonce alors doucement en moi, me faisant couler quelques larmes alors que je sens distinctement le gland pénétrer en moi suivi par la longueur impressionnante d'Adam. Une brûlure me déchire en deux mais je suis davantage concentré sur le fait que ça soit Adam, qu'enfin, nous ne faisons plus qu'un et je finis par l'occulter rapidement pour ne ressentir que du plaisir.

Alors qu'Adam entame de longs et lents mouvement, me tenant par le creux des hanches, je lui murmure d'accélérer un peu. Il se retire donc un peu plus avant de revenir, plus vite et plus fort en gémissant mon nom.

Rapidement, ses mouvements finissent par s'accélérer et dans la pièce ne règne plus que les sons de nos murmures et de nos corps qui s'entrechoquent amoureusement.

Mon dieu, jamais je n'aurai pu pensé que ça serait si bon ! Tout mon corps est arqué vers Adam alors que celui-ci me procure mille caresses de ses mains, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me murmure des sons inaudibles à l'oreille.

« Oh mon dieu Tommy... Je t'aime.. Je t'aime si fort.. Tommy je... Je vais jouir..

-Viens en moi.. Adam.. Viens.. »

Et c'est après quelques autres mouvements particulièrement profonds que je sens Adam toucher un point en moi qui me fait voir les étoiles et jouir instantanément en un long cri rauque alors que ma tête bascule en arrière.

Je me contracte automatiquement pendant l'orgasme et je sens alors Adam jouir à son tour au fond de moi dans un cri étouffé.

Il retombe me lourdement dessus en murmurant un nouveau « Je t'aime » et en se retirant tendrement.

Nous nous allongeons face à face et je le fixe dans les yeux avec fatigue, bonheur et amour.

« Adam, si je suis venu.. C'est pour te dire que j'ai compris quelque chose... Voilà.. Je t'aime Adam.

-Que... ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Adam t'aime à la folie.

-Oh je..., commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre. »

Une larme perle au coin de son œil et je l'essuie rapidement alors qu'il me serre contre son torse avant de reprendre :

« J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps... Mon Tommy.. Mon Tommy à moi.. Je t'aime tellement.

-Et mon Adam.. que j'aime pour toujours. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avec amour alors qu'il me serre contre lui et que je finis par m'endormir contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
